Phantom of Konoha
by Sezu black
Summary: Years after the attack on Konoha Naruto finds an old tomb that leads him to an old base of an old order. The Assassin's order. Watch as he is guided by his mother's mentor in the ways of an assassin. I recently got a good knock on my head and my mind is still fuzzy so I will be writing slower. Note if you don't like the fanfic it isn't my fault.
1. Chapter 1

**I am putting my other story on hold and do some brainstorming for the future. I Have no pairings decided yet but I am taking suggestions. This will be a short intro. Without further adieu, here is the beginning.**

**I don't own Naruto or assassin's creed.**

**Phantom of Konoha**

_Ch.1 The rebirth of a creed_

-Konoha, nine years after the kyuubi attacked-

Hidden in a massive forest sits a village called Konoha. Overlooking Konoha is the hokage monument. Hiding behind it is a small blond/redhead boy. (His hair has streaks of blond. He is mostly a redhead.)

The boy is Naruto Uzumaki. He had just escaped from a mob of angry, drunken villagers that razed his home to the ground.

'Well that is a new record; it took me six minutes to lose those idiots. Though now I have no home to go back to.' Young Naruto thought as he walked down (climbed) the back of the mountain the monument was carved into.

'Stupid villagers, they refuse to see the truth that I am not what's sealed inside me. If I were I would have fox ears and nine big ass tails attached just above my ass. Plus if I was the fox I would be big enough to sit on the village and crush half of it. Though the thought amuses me I wouldn't waste my time to destroy the village.'

–CRACK-

"Oh shit." Was all Naruto said as the ground he was standing on collapsed and he fell into an old crypt/fortress.

-Cough " What the hell is this place?" our young hero asked as he looked around to see that he fell into a mass grave site. Everywhere there were tombstones with a strange mark on them. (The assassin's symbol)

Naruto walked passed grave after grave until he found a single grave that looked newer than the others. On it was the same symbol and another mark he was familiar with. It was the Uzumaki crest.

Naruto went to touch the grave, and as soon as he made contact a seal formula sprang to life and glowed so brightly that Naruto was temporarily blinded.

When the light died down he noticed that he was no longer in the graveyard, he was in an old compound that looked to be in disrepair. Naruto also noticed the same symbol that was on every tombstone, was here too.

Naruto soon heard the sound of footsteps along with a cane.

The person who Naruto saw was an old man dressed in an old white cloak (assassin's outfit), had one wrist brace, and had grey hair and dark eyes.

"So the one who found the order's grave site is the child of the red death. Welcome to the order's hideout mister Uzumaki; my name is Samuel."

**-AND WE END HERE-**

**See ya'll soon with another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto will be a god in stealth, kenjutsu, chakra control, and fuinjutsu, but he will be normal for everything else. Oh and if you have trouble picturing Samuel think of the old guy in AC III that trains Connor but wearing a assassin robe. **

_**I will not be putting the Genin exams in this fanfic because it's basically the same except Naruto did the Kage-bushin and passed. Expect flashbacks of Samuel's training. I can't put it in this chapter because this is long overdue and I have too much work to do. Expect the next chapter after the second week in June. **_

_**Ch.2 Team placements**_

**Phantom of Konoha**

\- At the hokage monument at the break of dawn. Day of the Genin exam-

It was 05:00 in Konoha and not many people were awake at this time of day.

(Except two green spandex wearing ninja.)

Many civilians were just getting ready for a normal day, or so they thought.

Two hours later when a good number of people were walking the streets of Konoha and the sun had risen up in the sky; some one finally noticed that the hokage monument was vandalized.

There were cries of outrage and roars of laughter. The face of the first hokage had been painted like he was crying and had red handprints on his cheeks. The second hokage was painted with pink neon paint and an excess of glitter spread around his face. Basically it looked like a giant fairy exploded on him. The third hokage was painted to where he had a blush, some blood leaking out of his nose, and his eyes pointing to where a certain orange book was painted nearby. The fourth was relatively untouched, but if one looked closer they would see the assassin emblem carved into the right side of the fourth's nose.

Many ANBU and Jonin looked for the culprit of the 'crime'. Though they found no trace of whoever painted the hokage monument. The counsels, ninja, and civilians never could find out who had started to prank them because whoever did the prank never left any clues. Though the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had a good idea of who the mystery prankster was, but it was always amusing to him so he let the prankster continue his work.

Said unknown person was sitting in a very tall tree watching the ninja running around trying to find him. Soon he saw that there was a Genin team that was paid to clean the monument.

'Well mission complete, time to return to Samuel-sensei.' Thought the person as they jumped through the trees to the forgotten compound.

-Forgotten Assassin compound-

Here we see Samuel sitting in the center of the main hall of the compound and drinking a cup of tea. He suddenly felt a gush of wind from behind him.

"You have gotten better this past year Naruto; I can barely sense you at all. Now we work on other skills since you are a master of stealth and hiding in plain sight. Tell me which would you want to learn? The assassin's hidden blade fighting style or fuinjutsu?"

"I would like to begin the hidden blade fighting sensei. Though could I have you teach a few of my clones beginner's fuinjutsu?" Said Naruto as he came into his master's view. Naruto was still wearing his orange tracksuit to deceive the village that he was still the same happy go lucky idiot.

"Well I have no working hidden blades being that they were left to rust and waste away, we will need to visit an old friend of mine that could make you some. But first you need to go and find out who your team is. After you are done we can get your blades made. Also change out of the clothes you have on and wear your assassin robes and leave some clones for me to teach fuinjutsu." Said Samuel.

"Yes sensei." Said Naruto as he went to change and go to his team placements.

Naruto was wearing grey assassin's robes with dual wrist bracers (no blades yet though), blue interior, brown leather boots, small belt with a small assassin's symbol on it, a metal tomahawk attached to his belt, two pouches for throwing knives, a bayonet that was chakra conductive, and finally he had a bow and a quiver on his back. (Connor's assassin robes)

Arriving at the academy ten minutes later Naruto walked into the classroom. Realizing he was the first one there, he decided to sit in the back of the room and read the fuinjutsu scroll his sensei gave him to learn on his own time.

Soon other students started to arrive in the classroom but none took notice of Naruto in the back reading. Soon all of the 'soon to be Genin' heard loud crashes down the hall. The classroom door slid open and there were two girls trying to get into the room before the other. Naruto ignored the two and continued reading until the pink haired girl (Banshee) screeched.

"HA I GOT HERE FIRST INO-PIG! I GET TO SIT BESIDE SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled Sakura.

(I almost threw up writing that.)

-THUNK-

Where Sakura's hand was a few seconds before was a rope dart.

"WHO DID THA-THUNK-T?" (Second rope dart.)

"That would have been me. Now please shut up. You're disturbing the class." Said Naruto as he pulled both rope darts back to him to place them back into his belt.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I COULD HAVE YOU THROWN IN JAIL FOR DOING THAT! MY MOTHER IS ON THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL!" Screeched Sakura.

Naruto sighed and put his scroll away. "And? We are ninja the civilian council has no power over us. Only the Hokage can order his ninja around." Said Naruto as he pulled his hood down.

Before Sakura could do or say anything Iruka came into the room and told everyone to sit down and shut up. Soon after that he started to list off the teams and their members. Team 1-6 didn't matter, "Team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka.

Naruto after hearing the name of his sensei got up created a Kage-bunshin that headed up to the roof to wait for his eternally late sensei. Naruto made his way to meet Samuel to finally receive his own hidden blades.

'I wonder if sensei will allow me to have dual hidden blades?' Thought Naruto as he walked up to his sensei.

"Ah there you are Naruto. I guess you are ready to finally have your own hidden blades?"

"Yes sensei."

"Good, now it is time to see if I can have my friend return that favor he owes Me." Said Samuel as he and Naruto walked into the weapon shop.

-Tenten's POV-

It had been a quiet day so far, and that was saying something for who her sensei was.

-Ding-

She sighed and looked up to see two figures dressed in similar robes.

"Welcome to Twin Dragon Armor shop, how can I help you?" said Tenten.

-Normal POV-

"Ah hello young lass, is Kizukimasu around? I have a special order for him." Said Samuel.

"Yes he's-" "Samuel it's been a long time old friend. Welcome, now what is it that you need?" Kizukimasu asked.

Kizukimasu was a giant of a man that had short grey hair, a lumberjackly beard, brown eyes, and it looked like he was covered in ash.

" Ah Kizu it's good to see you again, I am here to see if that favor you owe me can be used. Young Naruto here needs hidden blades." Said Samuel.

"Ah yes. I see you're training another apprentice; you are lucky that I have two hidden blades already made, yet I don't have the bracers for them."

"Excuse me sir but would these work?" asked Naruto as he took off his bracers and gave them to Kizukimasu.

"Yes these should work. Let me go attach the blades to these and you can go." Said Kizukimasu as he disappeared into the back of the shop. Fifteen minutes later the giant blacksmith returned to the front of the store and gave Naruto the bracers back.

"Now see if they work properly." Said Kizukimasu.

Naruto flicked his wrists and saw that both blades shot out; he then tried to retract the blades. The two blades retracted without a problem.

"They are perfect, thank you Kizukimasu-san." Said Naruto.

"Your welcome young man, use them well."

"Dad can I have blades like those too?" asked Tenten

"I'm afraid not Tenten. These blades are the weapons of an old organization, and if you are found using these blades their enemies would most likely kill you," said Kizukimasu.

"Ok I think we better be going. Thank you again Kizu." Said Samuel as he and Naruto walked out of the weapon shop.

"Well Tenten I think we'll be having a lot more business in the future." Said Kizukimasu.

**AND End. Sorry that this chapter was late. School and work take most of my time. Though I will still update the story, don't expect the next one too soon.**

**Also if I screwed up or something doesn't make sense, tell me and I will fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Sorry I haven't written is so long, I have been very busy with work and traveling. Anyways get ready for a few curveballs in this chapter. Without anymore wasted time…**

**Phantom of Konoha**

**-Genin exams and a surprise-**

-Training ground 7, morning-

Naruto was kneeling on a tree branch waiting for his teammates and new sensei to arrive for the test they needed to take to become true Genin.

He hadn't moved an inch for two hours from that spot. Patience had been one of the many things his sensei had beat into him along with stealth, using his tomahawk, his bow skills, parrying attacks, dodging attacks, unpredictable hand to hand combat, and fuinjutsu. His stealth and unpredictable style was his two best tools. He could hide from a Hyuga without trouble.

Right now Naruto was using his eagle vision to search for his sensei and teammates.

Sakura was almost to the training ground and Sasuke was already there, as was Kakashi but Kakashi was hidden.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke had a Genjutsu cast around him and that he didn't look like he was cold hearted as he usually was. Naruto decided to ask Sasuke about it later.

As soon as Sakura arrived Naruto threw a throwing knife at Kakashi's position to draw him out. Kakashi dove out of the tree he was hiding in with a slightly surprised look on his face. Naruto dropped out of the tree he was in and stood near Kakashi waiting for the test to start.

"NARUTO-BAKA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY DID YOU THROW THAT AT KAKASHI-SENSEI" demanded Sakura.

"I was in the tree, and so he wouldn't be 'late' for the test." Said Naruto.

Kakashi examined Naruto and his outfit. 'Hmm. I can't see his face under that hood of his, and why does that symbol look so familiar?' thought Kakashi.

"Well since I have been found out we will start the test now."

(Thirty minutes into the test)

Kakashi sighed as he had already beat 'Sasuke' and knocked out Sakura with a very low ranked Genjutsu. He had yet to see Naruto try to attack him.

-With Naruto.

Naruto was in a tree studying the masked Jonin with his eagle vision.

'Hmmm. Well Sakura is useless in a real fight and Sasuke went down fast. Looks like I will have to be careful.' Thought Naruto as he knocked an arrow and fired at Kakashi's book from the masked Nin's blind side. Naruto quickly put his bow on his back and watched.

Kakashi moved his book out of the way at the last second and vanished.

"You know… you are different from the other two." Said Kakashi as he appeared to Naruto's right throwing a kunai at him.

Naruto used his bracer to bat the kunai away and engaged Kakashi in Taijutsu.

After a few minutes of fighting Kakashi Naruto realized that he was too slow to hit Kakashi so Naruto replaced himself with a clone, and sat in the hollow compartment of a giant tree in the forest. (Just imagine Naruto at the time. He is short-ish and skinny at the time so he can hide in small places easily)

'What is the point of this test? None of us are quick enough to snag a bell from a Jonin like Kakashi. Hmmm… Ah! So that is what he is trying to do. We have to work as a team to get anywhere close to get a bell from him.' Thought Naruto.

Naruto crawled out from the hollow tree and made a clone to go tell Sakura the test's true goal while he would go and tell Sasuke.

Naruto found Sasuke stuck in dirt up to his neck.

"Dobe, get me out of this hole." Demanded Sasuke.

"I will but first you will listen to what I have to say. The true goal if this test is teamwork. Think about it. Are there any 3 man Genin teams?" said Naruto.

"…No. What is your plan?" asked Sasuke.

"Let's wait for Sakura to get here and I'll tell both of you," said Naruto as he started to dig Sasuke out.

(30 minutes later)

Kakashi had an uneasy feeling that something was going to happen soon that he didn't like.

Suddenly a fireball was shot at him causing him to jump backwards only to have to duck when he landed because of 3 shuriken that were flying to his head.

Then Naruto charged him with his hidden blades ready to surprise his target.

Sakura and Sasuke also charged Kakashi with kunai in their hands ready to leave cuts on their sensei.

As the attack went on Sakura was the first to be knocked out, then Sasuke was tied to a tree, leaving Naruto fighting Kakashi. Naruto finally saw an opening to cut the bells off Kakashi. Naruto used one of his hidden blades to cut the belt loop the bells were tied to and used the other blade to cut Kakashi's belt to slow the Jonin down.

Needless to say Naruto was pinned to a tree by Kakashi with kunai, and said Jonin holding his pants up with one hand and holding the bells in his other hand.

"That was a low blow. You almost had the bells yet you still failed. You three… Pass." Said an annoyed Kakashi.

"Thought so." Said Naruto.

"Eh? So you knew what the goal was. Well good job. Though was it really necessary to cut my belt?

"Ninja use anything to gain the upper hand. Though we didn't get the bells from you we still passed your test." Said Naruto.

"Ok well you three are dismissed until tomorrow morning at 0700." Said Kakashi as he disappeared in a poof of smoke to report to the Hokage.

Each Genin of team seven soon went their separate ways.

Naruto went to report to his sensei and to see if his clones made any progress in fuinjutsu.

When he arrived he couldn't find his sensei until he looked in his sensei's room.

"Sensei are you alright?"

"No lad, I am not. I am sick, most likely due to my old age, and I won't last much longer. I have a few more days left in Me. Come back tomorrow and I will have my final gift for you." Said Samuel as he drifted off to sleep. (Samuel was an old man when he taught Naruto's mother so he is a very old man now)

"Chuid eile i síocháin sean-fhear." Said Naruto as he walked out the door. (Rest in peace old man. I could be wrong in this translation)

-Hokage tower-

All the Jonin that were assigned a Genin team were lined up before the hokage to say if their team had passed or failed.

"Well what is the news?" asked Hiruzen.

"Team 1-6 failed"

"Team 8 passed with some trouble," said Kurenai Yūhi.

"Team 10 passed with flying colors." Said Asuma Sarutobi.

"Now where is Kakashi?" asked Hiruzen.

"Team 7 Passed surprisingly." Said Kakashi as he leapt through the window.

"Well that is a surprise. I bet the uchiha was the one who did all the work." Said a random Jonin.

"I am afraid not. Naruto was the one who convinced them to work as a team." Said Kakashi.

"Ok before anything else is started everyone is dismissed. Kakashi you stay and tell me more about your test." Said Hiruzen.

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked to the private assassin-training ground to practice attacking and defending with his hidden blades. Naruto made 50 clones and started a hidden blades only fight. After an hour Naruto started to practice more on fuinjutsu. Soon it was evening and Naruto thought it would be a good time to question Sasuke about the Genjutsu covering him.

Naruto jumped through the trees for a few minutes and arrived at the entrance to the Uchiha compound. Naruto stuck to the shadows while using his eagle vision to look for Sasuke. After infiltrating the clan head's house Naruto found someone that looked similar to Sasuke yet was not Sasuke. Naruto switched with a clone outside and knocked on the front door of the clan head's house and waited.

-'Sasuke's' pov-

'Sasuke' was having an enjoyable dinner until the knock on the door was heard. 'Sasuke' reapplied the Genjutsu and answered the door. What he saw put him on edge. Sasuke saw a shadowed figure with glowing gold eyes that reverted to a deep sapphire.

-Normal pov-

"Good evening Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"Dobe?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"I have come to ask a few questions if you don't mind. May I come in?" asked Naruto.

"…Follow me." Said Sasuke as 'he' led Naruto who pulled his hood down to the dining room and sat down.

"Now what did you want to ask?"

"I have a few questions. The first is why do you force yourself to act like you have a poll shoved up your ass, the second is why do you have a Genjutsu around you, and finally who are you truly?" asked Naruto as he sat across from Sasuke.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Sasuke.

"So I was wrong when I saw a girl that looked like you sitting in that exact spot where you are enjoying your dinner?" asked Naruto as his shadow clone stepped out of the shadows.

"W-what? When did… how?" asked a surprised 'Sasuke'.

"I will ask again. Why do you act cold forcefully, cover yourself with a Genjutsu, and who are you?"

"… I guess I can't hide it from you anymore. I act cold because it drives people away to keep them from finding out my secret; the Genjutsu was to stop the civilian council from enacting a law that would take away my freedom." Said Sasuke in a slightly feminine voice.

"And my last question?"

"KAI!" shouted 'Sasuke' and 'he' vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Who Naruto saw next was a girl that had long black hair, a cute face, a nice slender body, and she was slightly shorter than him.

"My true name is Satsuki Uchiha."

**And Cut. Well it has been a long time lads and lasses. My work has been heavy for summer so my writing will slow down. And I know I have left out and skipped some things but i can't help it my mind is scrambled right now so I will fix it later. Hope to see the reviews on this one. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning, afternoon, or evening lads and lasses. This chapter was slow in the making due to the knock on the head I got. If I remember correctly I fell from my roof and hit my head on something. But anyway I am better though still a bit fuzzy in the head. **

**Anyway let us get on with the story. **

**Phantom of Konoha**

_CH. 4-Gifts and Teachers_

-Konoha, Uchiha district, morning-

Naruto woke up in a weird situation. He woke up in a bed that was too soft to be his and he was in a very grey room that he didn't recognize. Second, there was a weight on his chest that wouldn't let him up. Naruto opened his eyes to find Satsuki curled up on his chest. Naruto wondered what happened last night to get him into this position.

-Flashback, 7 hours ago-

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha."

"Well that explains why I always smelled female's perfume around you." said Naruto as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Wait you're not surprised about me being a female?" asked Satsuki with a shocked tone.

"No not really. My sensei shocked me with so many surprising things that I don't really feel or show surprise anymore." Said Naruto as he watched a fly buzz around in the air. "Though I would like to know more about why you had to hide from the civilian council."

"Well they would have enacted the CRA or the Clan Restoration Act. The act would 'help' the clan repopulate. If the last person were male, they would have many wives. And be the last of the clan be female; she would spend the rest of her days being a baby maker. Now that I am a Shinobi, the council can't force me into the CRA." Said Satsuki.

"Ok, sounds like the civilian council needs to be removed from power, but now it is time to celebrate for us becoming Shinobi and for you for tricking everyone into believing you were a guy." Said Naruto as he unsealed two bottles. One was sake, and the other was Glenmorangie malt scotch whiskey.

Naruto slid a cup and the sake bottle over to Satsuki, then uncorked the scotch bottle and drank a mouthful of it.

"Um… aren't we too young to be drinking?" asked Satsuki.

"We are ninja. Old enough to kill, therefore old enough to drink, gamble, and fuck." Stated Naruto as he finished downing half of his bottle.

"Ok." Said Satsuki as she poured herself a cup of sake and downed it in one go.

After the second cup she passed out.

" Meh lightweight." Said Naruto as he set his empty bottle down and picked Satsuki up and carried her to her room.

He then set her down on a bed and looked at the time. It was 01:30, too late to go home.

'Hmm… wonder if Satsuki would mind if I borrowed one of the other rooms for tonight?' thought Naruto as he walked into a room with a bed. He then took off his cloak and collapsed onto the bed. Soon he was out cold.

-End flashback-

'Well that's what happened, but how did she get here?' thought Naruto as he Kawarimied with a pillow.

'One accident avoided, now time to go see Samuel-sensei.' Thought Naruto as he Shunshined to the assassin compound.

-Assassin compound-

Naruto arrived outside his sensei's room a few seconds later.

"Sensei are you awake?" asked Naruto.

"Yes lad, I am awake. Come here, I have a few things to give you." said Samuel. Naruto sat in a chair next to his sensei and waited to hear what his sensei had to tell him.

"Now I don't have very long to talk to you, but I have 4 gifts and 3 birthrights to give you. First is that this whole compound is now yours, treat her well and she will reveal her secrets to you. Second is an old jutsu scroll that your mother and I have found useful. Third is the summoning scroll of the eagles. My fourth and final gift to you is my knowledge of Fuinjutsu and a scroll that contains my ninjato and the style I used, both you will find useful." Said Samuel as he raised his hand and placed a finger on Naruto's forehead. Naruto felt a strange sensation that soon turned into a splitting headache.

"Sorry if it's painful, but you will have all my memories on Fuinjutsu; now on to your birthrights. The first was your mother's katana and her Kenjutsu style. Both are in a scroll on the top shelf in the library. The second is a scroll about the Uzumaki bloodlines; the scroll is in the same place as the other and the scrolls that I have given you are right under them. Now your final birthright is with the hokage. Take this letter to him and he should give you the scroll it is in." said Samuel as he drifted back to sleep.

"Thank you sensei." Said Naruto as he stood up and made his way to the library to retrieve the scrolls.

The compound's library was massive. In total there were 100 shelves full of books and scrolls. Yet he found what he was looking for easily, most likely because the shelf was encased in glass with a red swirl on it. The first scroll said chains and the second scroll said whirlpool style and katana. Naruto also took the jutsu scroll, the scroll with his sensei's ninjato and kenjutsu style, and the summoning contract.

Naruto sealed the scrolls in a seal on his arm so he could read them later, but right now he needed to meet his team for a mission.

-Two weeks later-

Naruto felt empty. It had been a week since his sensei had died from his illness, yet he still felt sad. He had buried his sensei in the assassin graveyard, and also was placed on the memorial stone. A day after his sensei was buried all the knowledge that his sensei gave to him about seals slowly was released into his mind. It felt like he had been hit with a hammer to the head when he had woken up the next day. Though he could only make two of many seals his sensei learned/made because his calligraphy was horrible.

Naruto also unsealed his sensei's ninjato and his mother's katana. His diseased sensei's ninjato was pure black, blade and all. His mother's katana was red, but the hilt of the blade was blue. All in all they were both beautiful blades.

He was now making his way up to the monument to the fallen Shinobi. When he arrived he saw that Kakashi was there staring at the monument with a regretful look in his eye.

"Sensei, is this where you are when you are late?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." Replied Kakashi.

"Who have you lost?"

"My team and sensei. Who have you lost Naruto?"

"My sensei." Said Naruto as he placed a grey flower on the monument.

"You were trained by someone else?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. I have a question for you. Would the people who you have lost be happy that you drown yourself in pity and regret?" asked Naruto.

"No, they wouldn't."

"I will see you tomorrow sensei." Said Naruto as he walked to the assassin compound.

-Hokage tower-

Hiruzen was battling every Kage's worst enemy outside of wartime, paperwork. He knew that there was an easier way to complete the paperwork but he didn't know how.

'I'm getting too old for this stuff. Hmmm… Lowering the passing grade to become ninja… denied.' Thought Hiruzen as he threw the paper in the denied tray.

"Enter Kakashi." Said Hiruzen as he leaned back in his chair as Kakashi hopped in through the window.

"Well what is this visit about Kakashi?"

"Yes, Naruto had been taught before he entered the academy. A man named Samuel múinteoir. (I may not be correct but it should mean teacher.)

"So he still lived after the destruction of his order. Samuel was an old friend of mine growing up. We grew up as fellow ninja and fought together during the 3 great ninja wars. In the second great ninja war he was inducted into a brotherhood of assassins. Samuel rose up through the ranks of the assassins quickly. But soon after he joined, the brotherhood been deemed a problem and began to be slaughtered by minor Shinobi nations. Soon he and four others were all that were left and went their separate ways. Each assassin chose one of the major Shinobi nations to hide in. Samuel tried to rebuild the brotherhood here in Konoha but was denied by the council. Though he still built a compound somewhere close to Konoha. He taught a few of our ninja to be assassins but he still outlived all of them. Though now that he is dead and has taught Naruto the ways of the assassins." Said Hiruzen.

"Well that is surprising." Said Kakashi.

"Also there is one other thing you should know-," said Hiruzen.

-Training ground 7, next morning-

Naruto was sitting in a tree directly over Satsuki reading his Uzumaki scroll of bloodlines, and it seemed that he could possibly have chakra chains like his mother.

Satsuki decided to not hide behind her henge any longer and thought it was time to show who she really was. A few minutes later Sakura showed up with a confused look on her face. Kakashi was hiding in a tree nearby unknown to two members of team seven.

"Who are you and where is Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. (Gag)

"I am, or rather I was Sasuke. My real name is Satsuki." Answered the brunette.

"YOU LIE! SASUKE-KUN IS MALE!" yelled Sakura. (Screeched)

As soon as that was said, Sakura went to punch Satsuki but as the blow was about to land a thin single silver chain shot out from the tree above her, and rapped around her arm.

An emotionless voice was soon heard from the tree, "I finally got a chain to form, and Sakura what she says is true, the Sasuke we all knew never existed. Also, Kakashi get down here before I pull you down."

Both girls looked up to see Naruto with a chain extending from his hand.

"Mah, mah. No need to be in a hurry now." Said Kakashi as he hopped down from the tree.

"I still can't believe Sasuke is really a girl." Said Sakura as she sat down under the same tree Satsuki was sitting under.

"Well don't worry about that. What you need to worry about is me training you down to the bone." Said Kakashi.

"Sakura, to be blunt your skills as a ninja are pitiful. Your Taijutsu is terrible, your strength is the same as a civilian's, your chakra is almost non-existent, and your stealth is non-existent. You will need to buy darker clothes and work on your stealth on your own. During training with me you will be wearing weights on your arms and legs and running around the training ground until you drop every morning to build up your chakra, strength, and stamina. Also quit dieting. You will need all the energy you can get." Said Kakashi.

"Satsuki, you will be doing the same as Sakura but with more weight, and we will be working on chakra control. Now Naruto, you are looking for someone to teach you advanced Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu?"

"Yes sensei."

"Well I know of someone who can teach you fuinjutsu but he isn't near Konoha right now, but the two kenjutsu users I know are in Konoha and would love to teach you. Look for someone who has a bad cough named Hayate, and look for a woman with purple hair named Yugao. Now today we will be working on chakra control. Namely climbing trees without our hands." Said Kakashi as he walked up a tree.

"Now how you do this is you channel chakra through your feet to stick to the surface. Too little chakra and you fall, too much and you get launched off the tree." Said Kakashi.

The two girls of team seven started the exercise but Naruto didn't.

"Naruto why aren't you climbing trees?" asked Kakashi.

"I already can sensei, along with water walking and kunai balancing." Said Naruto.

"Well then I you are dismissed from training today, go find Hayate and Yugao." Said a baffled Kakashi.

-Training ground 13-

Naruto watched from a tree as two ninja were sparing in kenjutsu.

'Damn, they are good. I know the basics of my mother's _Uzu no Dansu_ and my sensei's style but they can beat me without breaking a sweat. OH SHIT.' Thought Naruto as he ducked when two katana blades passed over his head right where his neck was a moment ago.

Naruto abandoned the tree he was in and landed on the ground. Naruto unsheathed both his sensei's ninjato and his mother's katana, and quickly stood _Uzu no Dansu_ form to block the two blades aimed to take his head off. After blocking stabs, slices, and other attacks for a few minutes the two ninja backed off.

"You fight well. Who taught you?" asked the male ninja. (I am not writing in Hayate's coughing)

"Well my former sensei taught me a little. Though he passed away before he could teach me anymore. Anyways I was told that I could find some teachers to help me, and from what I was told you must be Hayate." Said Naruto in a dull tone.

"Shame about your sensei, but from what I observed you are already Chunin level in kenjutsu. We would be happy to teach you," said Hayate.

As soon as he said that Yugao attacked Naruto and started another bout of kenjutsu sparing, but Hayate sat back and looked for any mistakes in Naruto's form.

After a few clashes between the two Yugao swung the dull side of her katana towards Naruto's hand and smacked his mother's katana out of his hands.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto cried out as his hand swelled up, and was slapped on the head with the flat part of Yugao's blade.

"Language mister." Scolded Yugao.

"Béarla, ciallóidh bean." Said Naruto as he vanished into the shadows of the trees. (English, mean woman)

"_Fantomu no dansu._" (Dance of the Phantom) Naruto leapt out of the shadows and slashed at Yugao's arm and also retrieved his mother's katana but sheathed it. Naruto then vanished.

Soon Yugao was covered in cuts but Naruto had even more cuts and a few gashes.

"Well you sure gave Yugao a run for her money come back tomorrow when you can." Said Hayate. Wile the two males were talking a brunette with red eyes and a strange dress walked up with her team to talk to Yugao.

When Kurenai saw the wounds on Yugao she was furious. She asked Yugao who did that to her and was told Naruto did it. Most of Kurenai's team couldn't believe Naruto was that powerful already. Though Kurenai walked over and whacked Naruto over the head.

"SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT! What is it with me getting hit in the head today?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his head only to get hit much harder by both Yugao and Kutenai.

"Language." Scolded both women.

"Anglicus vos stricte mulieres!" yelled Naruto as he ran from both women.

(English you strict women)

Hayate sighed as he watched Naruto dodge both women and run for dear life.

**AND CUT. Sorry for taking so long. My mind is still scrambled and I am trying to make each chapter longer. Please rate and review and tell me how I'm doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day lads and lasses, here is the next chapter of Phantom of Konoha. Though I am not quite pleased with how many reviews this story has received, I am happy that they were mostly positive and helpful. I understand that my past Fan Fics weren't the best, but I'm trying. **

**I would also like to thank Mr./Ms. (No clue which one you are) Dragonaut344Doomed for unknowingly giving me a few ideas. **

**Without anymore time wasted here is this chapter.**

**Phantom of Konoha**

_CH. 5 A 'C'-Rank, House secrets, The Fox, and Extermination_

-Few months after Genin exams-

Naruto was bored. He had finished today's team training, personal training, and mission. He had made clones to brush up on his calligraphy and draw up some seals that his sensei had made. So now he was sparring with a reinforced Kage bunshin in the compound's dojo. So far Naruto wasn't fairing well. He was slower than his clone mostly because he had applied resistance seals on his arms, legs, and chest. Right now he felt like he was moving through still water.

Naruto had to quickly deflect a right hook but he missed the left hook and was sent back into a wall.

-Crash… click- a few seconds after he hit the wall, it (the wall) slid back revealing a secret passage that led straight down. Unfortunately for Naruto he fell in when the wall/door slid back. The last thing Naruto thought before he hit the ground was 'what the hell?' and he blacked out. The clone on the other hand panicked and dispelled to inform the rest of the clones of what happened.

-Mindscape-

Naruto awoke to find that he was floating in a tunnel with a good amount of water running through it.

'So… why the hell is there a sewer directly underneath the compound?' thought Naruto.

'It would be nice if the water was not here.' Thought Naruto as he stood up.

He was surprised when the water suddenly vanished.

"Ok that is strange."

Naruto looked around and eventually saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He started to walk toward the light and found a very big open area with a giant gate at one side.

"**So my jailer finally graces me with his presence. How… nice."**

"I'm going to take a guess that you are the kyuubi right?" asked Naruto.

**Yes I Am. Now, why are you here brat? Is it to yell and blame me for your problems or is it to demand for my power?" **

"None of those things, though I do have some questions." Said Naruto as he sat down.

"**HA! Just questions? You boy are pathetic. Fine, fine I will humor you. What are your questions?"**

"What is this place, why are you in a small cage, and is there any way your stay here would be more pleasant?" asked Naruto.

'**Is this kid serious?' thought the kyuubi.**

"**Those are your questions? Boy we are in your mind, the I was sealed into this cage, and you could make this place less dark and larger."**

"Thank you, I have something better in mind." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes and focused on an old memory. Soon the walls around Naruto started to turn to wood. Though the walls around the kyuubi started to fall to pieces, and light was shining through. When the walls had collapsed a forest was revealed. There were trees that made the kyuubi look like he was a normal size fox. The fox looked around and saw where Naruto was and laughed. Naruto was in a hollowed out tree stump, and the gate was in front of him.

"**Brat this is great, but why did you do it? I have made your life a living hell." Asked the now confused fox.**

"You didn't make my life hell. The villagers and the masked man did. You had as much of a choice of being sealed as I had that night of becoming a human sacrifice."

"**Kid I have one more question before I send you out of your mind. What is your opinion on world peace?"**

"World peace is almost impossible-"

'**He isn't the one father spoke of.' Thought the kyuubi sadly.**

"-Though if I were to work towards world peace, I would try to get every enemy to love and work with one another. Also I would destroy corruption where ever it may be." Answered Naruto as he faded from his mind."

'**Brat I spoke too soon. You maybe are the one father spoke of.' **Thought the kyuubi as it vanished into the giant forest.

-Secret room under the dojo-

Naruto awoke to find himself in what looked like a workshop/armory. Naruto looked over to the workshop half of the room to see a few tables full of tools, blue prints to weird objects, and a desk full of seal arrays. Naruto looked around some more to fine that the armory had many old weapons and armor that were covered in rust. There were a few weapons Naruto didn't recognize, he also noticed that everything was covered in many layers of dust.

'Well this place hasn't been disturbed in many years.' Naruto thought as he walked over to the only object in the armory that wasn't rusted. The object had a curved wooden handle, what looked like a trigger next to the handle, a small cylindrical object that looked like it held something and could spin, behind that was a strange movable piece that fit his thumb almost perfectly, and finally it had what seemed to be a barrel.

'What is this? It has no way of hurting anyone, so why is it on the weapon's rack?' thought Naruto as he lifted the object off the rack.

As soon as he had a good grip on the object's handle he accidently squeezed the trigger and what happened next hurt his ears.

*Click* -BAM-

The hand Naruto had the object in was launched back from recoil, and a stand holding armor was propelled downwards to the ground. Naruto dropped the object on the ground.

'What… What was that?' thought Naruto as he walked towards the armor stand that was knocked down. He saw that part of the helm looked like it was blown apart by something. The rest of the armor was fine though.

Naruto looked over to the object he dropped and thought 'That is one scary way to do some damage.'

(To those who haven't figured it out Naruto just found a revolver. And don't gripe about there being a gun in my fic. In AC 2- AC 5 there have been guns. Also in the new AC game there were revolvers. You will find out why I have done this in a second so keep reading.)

Naruto decided to stay away from the armory for the moment and went to the desk covered in sealing arrays and started to shift through the seals.

'Hmm… elemental chakra condensers, different chakra storage seals, chakra syphoning seals, an anti-rust seal, a reinforcing seal, and strangely a silencing seal all configured to fit into the same seal matrix. Weird, what was this person trying to make?' thought Naruto. As he continued to shift through the seals he found a journal.

'Wouldn't hurt to look.' Thought Naruto as he opened the book.

'_To who ever finds this journal, I am Mark, the inventor of the Assassin order. The strange weapons and blue prints you see before you was knowledge implanted into my mind by a now destroyed ancient artifact apparently called a Piece of Eden. This knowledge came with a price though. Many of my memories were lost to me. Now the weapons in this workshop are dangerously destructive. I fear the world is not ready for such advances in technology. You must not let any of these weapons be taken and mass-produced for the world to use. Also there are many blueprints for very useful tools that could be of use to you as an assassin. No doubt you have found the revolver, a gun, and fired off a round. There is a big crate that was under the rack the revolver was placed on that is full of bullets. A bullet is what is launched or shot from the revolver. But before I got too sick to work anymore due to old age, I was trying to make a better gun. The revolver was too slow and held only 6 bullets. There are two blueprints that have designs for a better prototype, and if you can assemble one there are the parts to one of the prototype guns on one of my workbenches. My desk has seals that will silence the loudness of the gun when it is shot, help keep the gun clean, and reinforce the moving parts so they won't break.'-_ The rest of the text was too faded to read.

'Well I guess I can work on the prototypes and use the revolver as a new weapon. Though I will need to place a silencing seal on the gun to make it better for stealth combat.' Though Naruto.

Naruto then made a few clones to bring the ammo box, the tools, the blueprints, the prototype gun, and the seals up to the dojo so he could start working on his new weapon and to see if he could finish the prototype, but that would have to wait until later. Naruto had a Hokage to visit.

-Hokage's office-

Here we see the third Hokage sitting at his desk fighting mans worst enemy, paperwork.

'Damn this paperwork, why did I retake this office again? Oh yeah, Danzo, if he became Hokage there would be unnecessary bloodshed.' Thought Hiruzen.

"-Hokage-sama, there is a young boy out in strange robes here to see you.-"

"Ah yes, send him in." said Hiruzen.

A few minutes later Naruto walked into the office.

"Welcome Naruto, what do I own you for this visit?"

"Answers to whom my father is. Don't try to deny that you don't know him. My sensei and a letter from my mother told me to ask you. Also I am here to bring to your attention that you have traitors in the council." Said Naruto, as he stood in front of the Hokage.

"I-I'm sorry that I had to lie to you all those years ago. Though your parents had many enemies that would jump at the chance to kill you if they knew you were their son. Your mother being an assassin and your father being the yellow flash. You should have your father's things, his jutsu would be very handy for you." said the old Hokage as he took a scroll out of his desk and tossed it to Naruto.

"Now, you said there are traitors on the council, would you like to name them?"

"Yes, the major one is Danzo, the others are the majority of the civilian council. What will you do now that you know that they are enemies of Konoha?" asked Naruto as he slipped the scroll into his robes.

"Well I can't do anything without the right kind of proof-POOF, THUMP- and I guess this is your proof." Said the old man as he looked at a stack of multiple folders that were thick. One folder was thicker than the others, and Hiruzen saw Danzo's name on the cover.

"What punishment will you give to the accused?" asked Naruto.

"Execution."

"The civilians are not my problem but I will kill Danzo." Said Naruto as he turned to walk out the door.

"Wait. Why don't we kill them all at once in the same place? I will call a council meeting." Said Sarutobi.

"I will prepare for this execution, tell your Anbu not to attack me when the meeting is going on." Said Naruto as he vanished.

"ANBU! Gather the council."

A single Anbu appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage.

"The whole council sir?"

"Yes the whole council bring them in forcefully if need be." Said Hiruzen, after that the Anbu vanished and he walked to the council chambers.

'Well this is better than doing that damned paperwork.' The old Hokage thought.

-Council chambers 20 minutes later-

'I take back what I said earlier, doing paperwork isn't this bad.' Thought Hiruzen as he listened to the civilians demand that Satsuki be put into the CRA and that Naruto be banished or killed.

"SILENCE." Said Hiruzen as he released his KI.

The civilians were sweating and shaking fear. The Shinobi weren't fairing any better. They were sweating and looking at the aged Hokage in fear.

"Now that I have your attention I would like to start off to say that I am very unhappy to say that there are traitors in this council. Now don't try to escape the room is sealed off. Danzo I am disappointed with you the most." Said Hiruzen as he tossed folders to each of the clan heads.

"Hiruzen what I did was for the betterment of Konoha. Though it is time to say goodbye my friend. _Katon-…_ WHAT? Why can't I mold chakra?" asked Danzo.

"Why that is my doing. Can't have you resisting or escaping now can we?" said an emotionless voice.

Naruto ended his invisibility jutsu and tackled Danzo. A second later there was the sound of metal cutting through flesh. Naruto had stabbed Danzo through the heart.

Right before Danzo died of his wound Naruto ripped his bandages covering his eye and removed the Mangekyō sharingan eye from his socket.

"Chuid eile i síocháin ollphéist." (Rest in peace monster.)

Naruto stood up and held the eye up for everyone to see.

"This is who Danzo truly was. A power hungry monster that would sacrifice even konoha shinobi to gain power." Said Naruto. He then dropped the eye into a vial of liquid and sealed it away.

"Assassin-san could you explain what you did to our chakra to make it to where we couldn't use it?" asked Shukaku Nara.

"I placed a few chakra disrupter seals around the room. Everyone's chakra except mine was disrupted and uncontrollable." Said Naruto as he wiped the blood off his blade on Danzo's clothes.

"Hokage-sama I will see you soon. Good day." Said Naruto as he faded away like he was never there in the first place.

"ANBU, drag every civilian in this room to T&amp;I, and tell Anko, Ibiki, and Inoichi to have fun."

With that said a few Anbu dropped down from the ceiling and took the civilians to T&amp;I.

'Well that takes care of those fools, but now I need to get a new civilian council. Also I need to get rid of his body.' thought Hiruzen as he sealed Danzo's body into a scroll and torched the scroll. The old hokage walked out of the room whistling a merry tune.

-Konoha streets-

Naruto was walking through the city streets in deep thought about a few things. What would he do with the eye, how would he rebuild the brotherhood, and finally would the brotherhood fight for just Konoha or fight for peace in the elemental nations. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a part of the fence facing the wrong direction and a pair of feet under said 'fence'.

"Konohamaru, your stealth needs work. Go back to the academy." Said Naruto as he looked at the poor attempt at camouflage.

"But boss it's boring there all we do is learn non-ninja things." Said Konohamaru as he dropped the camouflage tarp.

"You will learn more in your last year in the academy. This is your first year. Give it time. Now go back before Iruka comes to find you," said Naruto.

"Sigh. Yes boss." Said the young downcast Sarutobi.

"Come to training ground 3 after you are done with the academy." Said Naruto as he vanished in a Shunshin.

"YAY boss is going to teach me something." Shouted an excited young boy as he ran back to the academy.

-Three hours later, training ground 3 -

"So what are ya going to teach me boss? What is it, what is it, what is it?" Konohamaru asked energetically.

"You are going to learn how to use your chakra. First you have to unlock your chakra by finding what it feels like and pull it out. Try to meditate it will help. Now what you are looking for is a warm feeling. Try to unlock it now." Said Naruto.

The young boy sat cross-legged with his eyes closed. An hour later Naruto felt a small amount of chakra come from the boy.

"Hah-got it boss, what is next?" said an exhausted Konohamaru.

"Rest."

"WHAT? Come on I'm not tired."

"What comes next is expanding your chakra reserves to an useable level. Right now you would pass out if you were to try to do a jutsu. Go home and rest. Continue to train physically, and when I deem you ready I will teach you a jutsu." Said Naruto.

"Ok boss." Said Konohamaru as he walked off.

'Time to go home myself and get some rest' thought Naruto.

-Next evening above the bandit camp-

Naruto was looking down at the bandit camp below him looking for where team 9 was held. Naruto thought back to what the hokage told him.

-The dreaded flashback-

-Hokage's office that morning-

"_So why have you called me here Hokage-jiji?" asked Naruto._

"_Team Nine has been captured by on a C-ranked mission to eliminate bandits. They were captured by ronin from Iwa and Kiri. I am sending you to save them and to kill the ronin." Said the Hokage._

"_What can I expect?"_

"_B and C-Ranked ninja, possibly an A-Ranked." _

"_I will return in the morning Hokage-jiji." Said Naruto as he Shunshined out of the office._

-End flashback-

Naruto was brought out of his trip down memory lane by a bandit talking to his buddy.

"Why don't we have some fun with that kunoichi that we caught?" asked one bandit.

"Because our boss is about to have fun with her right now" said the other in disgust at the other bandit's suggestion.

'Hmm. I guess not all of the bandits are irredeemable.' Thought Naruto as he hopped through the trees above the camp to what he guessed was the boss's tent, and what he saw inside made him go into a fit of silent rage and he leaped at the ronin.

Tenten was having a horrible day. First her team was caught by ronin that they didn't expect to be in the group. And now the leader was preparing to rape her.

She had tear streaks running down her face, and she was tied up in a revealing position. She had her pants ripped off and she looked behind her to see that the leader was taking his pants off.

"I'm going to have fun with you little missy." Said the ronin as he took his dick out.

'Please someone, help me.' Tenten mentally begged as she closed her eyes.

-SHINK-SQUELCH-THUD-

Tenten looked up to see a hooded shadow behind the corpse of the ronin with a gleaming blade dripping with blood.

"W-who a-are you?" Tenten meekly asked with fear in her eyes.

"An angry phantom." Said the shadow as he cut Tenten free and covered Tenten with a blanket from the bed nearby.

"Stay here." Was the last thing the shadow said before he left and she blacked out.

Naruto was cutting through the bandits left and right using his hatchet and ninjato.

'_Kenjutsu-Fantomu no dansu'_ thought Naruto as he cut through another group of bandits. He continued to cut down every bandit in his path until there were only two left, and one ronin was behind them.

"Who are you vermin?" asked the ronin.

"**Your death**." Answered Naruto as he sheathed his ninjato and pulled out his revolver and shot the ronin in the head with a mighty bang.

The two bandits were shaking in fear as the man in front of them had laid waste to two A-ranked Shinobi and 73 bandits.

Naruto looked at the two bandits in front of him and realized that it was the two bandits that he had over heard earlier. He immediately shot the bandit that had ill intent for Tenten and pointed the gun at the remaining bandit.

"Why are with them, you clearly do not like what they do." Asked Naruto.

"I-I needed money to take care of my sick wife. I couldn't get hired anywhere, so I joined this lot. I am ashamed at what I have been doing. Please do what you will." Said the bandit as he hung his head.

"I think you deserve a shot at redemption. Stand up, and tell me what you are good at." Said Naruto as he sheathed both his gun and hatchet.

"Entertaining and gaining information."

"Your name?"

"Shirasemasu."

"Good go to Konoha and give this to the gate guards they will let you in. wait for me at an old ramen stand. Also bring your wife with you." said Naruto as he gave Shirasemasu an envelope and turned away to go look for the rest of team 9.

Soon he found them tied up in a tent bruised and bloodied but alive.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Said the pale-eyed teen.

Naruto stepped out of the shadows and looked at them.

"Anyone have broken bones, damaged organs, and/or any other injury that is life threatening?" asked Naruto.

"YOUTHFULL FRIEND, DO YOU KNOW WHERE OUR FEMALE TEMATE IS?" asked/yelled the boy in green spandex.

"She is fine. How were you accepted as a ninja if you are this loud?" Asked Naruto

"I am Might Guy, Jonin of team 9, I thank you for saving Tenten and us, now can you untie us please?" asked the older looking version of the spandex boy.

Naruto cut them loose and led them to the tent where Tenten was.

"I must ask why couldn't you break out of the ropes?" asked Naruto.

"The ropes were lined with chakra suppressing seals." Answered Guy.

"How did you get captured?"

"Ambush, they captured my Genin and forced me to surrender."

Naruto stopped in front of the tent Tenten was in and turned around.

"I am going to have to ask you all to wait out here until I can heal her enough for us to transport her to Konoha." Said Naruto and walked into the tent before they could answer.

Naruto knelt down beside the unconscious form of Tenten and started to use the basic healing jutsu to see how injured Tenten was.

'Cracked ribs, bruised organs, fractured leg, and a broken nose, it's going to take a lot of work for me to heal her enough to be moved. Might as well get started.' Thought Naruto as he started to heal her ribs first.

Soon he had healed her the best he could, and unexpectedly Tenten woke up as soon as he was finished. Unfortunately she only saw a shadow and clocked him in the face.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled Tenten as she crawled away from Naruto.

"Stop moving, you will only make your injuries worse." Said Naruto as he realigned his now broken nose.

Tenten froze. She recognized that voice.

"Naruto?" asked Tenten as she turned around.

"Yes, umm. You might want to slide your pants back up Tenten." Said an embarrassed Naruto as he looked away.

"R-Right." Said Tenten as she put her ruined pants back on the best she could.

"Ahem. Well we need to get moving are you feeling well enough to be carried to Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"No… but the sooner we get back the sooner my team and I can go to the hospital." Said Tenten.

"Well lets get going." Said Naruto as he picked the girl up in a bridal carry and walked out of the tent.

"Eeep!" Tenten squealed in embarrassment and shock.

"Idiot not so suddenly" scolded a blushing Tenten while whacking him on the back of the head.

"Sorry." Said Naruto.

The rest of team 9 stood out side of the tent and rushed to ask Tenten if she was ok, which she waved them off telling them she was well enough to travel.

"Hold on." Was the only warning Tenten received before Naruto shot off like a bullet into the trees, team 9 followed behind Naruto. Yet what they didn't know was that Naruto had left enough napalm seals around the camp to burn the camp down to nothing.

Team 9 being tired and sore stopped at the nearest town to rest but Naruto kept going with Tenten in his arms.

When they were 3/4ths of the way there Naruto notice that Tenten had fell asleep and was shaking from the cool temperature that the night had.

Naruto stopped and took off his robe and rapped it around Tenten like a blanket to keep her warm.

As dawn approached Naruto caught sight of the gate.

Just before he passed through the gate a squad of ANBU stopped him.

"HALT, state your business being here and why there is a wounded Konoha kunoichi in your arms." Demanded the Anbu.

Naruto just showed him/her (Hard to tell when they all have trench coats and masks on) his Hitai-ate and assassin emblem.

"Sorry assassin-san you will have to accompany us to see the hokage." Said the lead Anbu.

"I'm sorry but I will be heading to the hospital first." Said Naruto as he tried to push through the Anbu.

But the ANBU blocked him "sorry Hokage's orders." And the Anbu captain grabbed Naruto's shoulder and Shunshined to the Hokage's office.

-Hokage's office-

Hiruzen was reading the morning newspaper when someone Shunshined into his office and not long after that he heard a crash.

He looked up to find an Anbu captain stuck in the wall behind him.

"Naruto there better be a good reason why one of my Anbu is in a wall." Said the old man.

"I was headed to the hospital, and they stopped me."

"Sigh, well give me your report and you may leave."

"The camp had two A-ranked ronin and 75 bandits. All are dead and the camp destroyed. The rest of team 9 is resting in the nearest town to Konoha. May I go now?" asked Naruto.

"You may, but I expect a detailed written report soon." Said the old Hokage as he went back to reading the new paper.

-Hospital room-

Tenten awoke in a white room to the beeping of hospital equipment and looked around to see Naruto asleep without his outer robe on. She saw that he had long blond/red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and had 3 whisker marks on both cheeks.

"So you are awake." When Tenten heard that she jumped.

"Y-yes." Stuttered Tenten.

"Good, you will be able to go back on active duty in two weeks. Also can I have my robe back? You wouldn't let go of it when you were put in the hospital bed." Asked Naruto.

Tenten looked down and chuckled weakly.

"Sorry." She said as she handed the robe back to Naruto.

"It's fine. Now I understand that you want one of these." Said Naruto as he raised one of his hidden blades up and extended the blade.

Tenten nodded vigorously when she saw the blade.

"I have a proposition for you…"

**AND CUT.**

**Well this took a little while, the start of school and more work hours.**

**Anyways before ya bitch about Naruto being OP, he caught Danzo by surprise. And a master assassin trained him before he went to the academy. So he is much more powerful than high Chunin. Also the revolver, I saw one in AC syndicate so no bitching about that. Please rate and review if ya want more of this fanfic to come out soon.**

Council-group, assembly, congress

Counsel- advice, warning

Sorry for the mix up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well the lack of a response in reviews is a little disappointing, but the reviews I have gotten from this story are… positive. Now, no one has said anything good or bad about Tenten becoming an assassin so that is ok.**

**Phantom of Konoha**

_Ch.6- Problem in Wave, training the new Initiate, Unexpected findings, and a shaky deal_

-Assassin training ground, three weeks after the false C-rank mission-

Here we see Naruto sitting in the middle of a clearing drinking tea with his hood down, seemingly waiting for someone.

A shadow appears along the tree line, and sneaks across the clearing towards Naruto.

-CRACK-

"Heard you." said Naruto as he stood up.

"Darn, thought I had you that time." Said Tenten.

"Well you will have time to work on your stealth later, now lets see what your hand to hand combat is like." Said Naruto as he unclipped all his weapons and sealed them into a scroll that he placed into his robes.

"What are you doing?" asked the weapons mistress.

"As I said, this is hand to hand combat. So you can't use weapons." Answered Naruto as he lowered himself into the fighting stance his master drilled into his head.

"Aww, fine." Said Tenten as she placed the weapons she had on her into a scroll.

"Ready?"

"Yup"

Naruto stood still and waited for Tenten to make the first move, and he didn't have to wait too long.

Tenten had darted towards him, aiming to land a blow on his face, and he just stood still, waiting. When her fist was a foot and a half away from his face, Naruto knocked the fist away with an open palm strike to Tenten's wrist. He then struck Tenten's unguarded side with a quick punch, and a knee to her stomach.

Tenten spat out blood when she was hit by the knee, but tried to hit Naruto with her other fist while he was close enough, he just caught her fist and flipped her over.

Tenten hit the ground and immediately tried to get up but found that she couldn't, when she regained enough of her senses she saw that Naruto had his knee on her stomach preventing her from getting up.

"I see why you were so reluctant to fight without your weapons. You over specialize in weaponry, but nice first try, my master whipped the floor with me on my first try." Said Naruto as he removed his knee from Tenten's stomach.

"How are you so good, I am not the best in Taijutsu but I can hold my own against a Chunin fairly well?" asked Tenten as she tried to get up.

"A shit-ton of kagebushin, very powerful resistance seals, and one slave driver of a sensei."

Tenten looked at Naruto with a deadpan expression.

"You and Lee would get along just dandy." Said Tenten

"Maybe, lets get back to training." Said Naruto.

"Aww."

-Workshop in the compound-

Naruto was sitting in his workshop with a neat pile of parts in front of him, trying to make heads or tails on the weapon blueprint of what Mark had called the M1911 colt, semi-automatic pistol that would fire faster than his revolver, and would be easier to reload too.

'This should be all the parts, now time to etch the seals into the parts.' Thought Naruto as he started to etch silencing seals, strengthening seals, and cleaning seals (to get rid of the gunpowder residue leftover from each shot.) into each part of the pistol.

Though he happened to have a problem, he couldn't make the bullet casings, the bullet itself wasn't a problem, but without the right size bullet casing he couldn't use the new pistol.

'Looks like I am going to have to make some adjustments to the design of the gun to make it possible to fire this strange weapon.' Thought Naruto.

Naruto stood up and made a few shadow clones.

"Start brainstorming ways to be able to fire the gun without having to need the gunpowder and casings." Said Naruto as he made his way to the now organized hidden workshop to see if he missed anything before.

When he finally arrived at the workshop, Naruto activated his eagle vision to help look for anything that he might have missed. Naruto immediately spotted three secret levers hidden at three different parts of the room. One was hidden behind a book, the second was attached to a sword on a rack, and the third was on the floor in the center of the room. Naruto decided to check the lever in the study hidden by a book.

Naruto pulled the book, but was only able to get the book half way out before something yanked it back, and the bookcase slid over to reveal a secret room full of strange objects on tables with blueprints tacked to the wall in front of the tables. He also saw crates of bullets.

'Well this could solve my problem.'

Naruto walked out of the room and decided to check the sword next.

He walked up to the sword and tried to pull it, but he had no luck. He then tried to turn the sword; to his surprise there was no room to be found, though a table came up from the floor with a strange object that he recognized to be a gun, but it was bigger than the revolver he had stored inside his robes. Naruto reached down and picked up the scroll that was beside the gun.

'_To whom finds this deadly weapon, this is my final creation, it seems that the piece of Eden took more of a toll on me than I first thought. But I won't let that get me down, now the weapon in front of you is called the dragunov sniper rifle. A long-range weapon, one your enemies will never see coming due to the silencing seals on the weapon. Good luck in your battles – Mark.'_

'What a beauty.' He thought as he restrained himself from touching the rifle.

'Time to see what is behind door number three.'

Naruto made his way over to the center of the room and stepped on the hidden pressure plate. Immediately the floor behind him started to sink and he had to jump back to avoid falling down the now visible stairs leading down deeper underground.

Naruto walked down the stairs to find an indoor shooting range.

'Well that solves the problem of finding somewhere to practice shooting without anyone finding-'

"Well, who might you be young one?"

Naruto spun around with a combat knife in one hand and his revolver in the other. Who he saw was a bald old man with a cloth strip covering his eyes, but that was not what caught Naruto's attention. What Naruto noticed was that the man was ghostlike.

"G-GHOST!" –THUD-

The "ghost" just shook his head and waited for the young man to wake up.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write. A combination of college, work, and family bull crap cost me most of my time. Also do tell me if I screwed up on spelling. Do review please. expect another chapter in about two weeks.**


End file.
